Business and Pleasure
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Set during Sydney's lost years, Jack and Irina meet for some very important business. Romantic fluff. One-shot.


Author's Note: I had another of my inspiring Jack Bristow dreams last night, so I simply had to write this story. Please review. I quite like it, and I hope you do too. Enjoy :)

**Business and Pleasure**

Jack Bristow was already somewhat distracted as he sat at his desk in the CIA field office when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his suit jacket pocket. The caller ID showed a blocked number. Curious, he answered it, leaving his desk as he did so, just in case.

"Hello?"

"Hello," came the simple, sultry voice.

Jack couldn't help but smile slightly. He didn't answer, waiting for her to make the first move. This was his standard M.O., always wanting to see where she would go and what she would do before he acted.

"I need to see you."

"You have new intel?" he asked.

"It's something we need to review in person. I can't risk doing it over the phone or our secure internet chats."

"Understood. Where? When?"

"Two days from now, I'll see you at our café for lunch."

Jack could hear the smile in her voice. They hung up simultaneously, not wanting to give too much away in case their connection was monitored. He returned to his desk and made the necessary preparations to go to Buenos Aires. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he looked forward to more, gaining intel on the possible whereabouts of Sydney or seeing her again in a place they loved. He had to hand it to the Argentineans; they were a very discreet people.

Exactly two days later, Jack arrived at the café where they had spent nearly every afternoon on their vacation over twenty years before. She was sitting at a table, waiting for him, dressed in a green dress with a blonde wig pulled into a chic up-do, large black sunglasses and bright red lips. He sat down at the table with her. She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"You look like Eva Perón," he hissed.

She just laughed. "Thank you. I thought it was fitting. And look at you. Trying to emulate Juan?" she asked, referring to the slicked back black hair on his head.

"Just trying to be inconspicuous. I've been told that my hair is distinctive."

"Mmm yes," she purred, "Distinctive and gorgeous."

"I will never understand your fixation."

"My fixation? Don't tell me you don't detest my being a blonde."

"That's different," he mumbled.

She laughed again, tilting her head back with mirth. As she exposed her smooth, olive-toned neck, he couldn't help but stare. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"So what's the new intel?"

"Not here," she insisted, shaking her head. "I have a room across the street."

Jack nodded. "Lead the way."

She stood up and walked across the busy street. The sway of her hips was accentuated by the way she had to walk in those sky-high heels she was wearing. Her long, toned, tan legs were looking particularly good in the bright Argentina sun. Jack followed her into the old, rundown hotel and up the stairs to the top floor. Neither said a word until the door had been closed and bolted behind them.

"I already did a sweep," she informed him.

Jack raised an eyebrow and went ahead and swept the room for bugs and explosives.

She smiled knowingly. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"I haven't trusted you in over twenty years. And when I did, I shouldn't have."

She nodded. Eventually she would win him over again. Eventually he would relax around her again. Now seemed as good a time as any to start.

"So why did you summon me all the way here?" Jack asked when he finished his task.

With a sultry, seductive smirk, she walked towards him, not stopping until her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips caressing his.

He pushed her back to arm's length. "Irina!" he growled, clearly annoyed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Her expression, so simple and sweet, softened him slightly. It also helped that her lipstick was smeared all over her face. Probably all over his, too. He reached up to rub some of it off her chin with his thumb. "Business before pleasure, honey."

"But this is my business, Jack," Irina insisted, going in for another kiss. This time, he wasn't so quick to pull away. In fact, he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist. His tongue danced over her lips and they parted at the sensation. Jack allowed himself to fall and become lost in all the beauty and sensuality of the woman in his arms. There was no woman anywhere in the world like Irina. Many men before Jack and many, many men after him were aware of her considerable talents and wiles, but Jack was the only man she could never let go of. She came back to him again and again.

Eventually they came up for air. "I've missed this," Irina noted breathlessly.

"I've missed you. But we can catch up later. What's the new intel?"

"I don't have any new intel."

"Irina," Jack began, trying not to get angry, "I came all the way here because you said you had new intel regarding Sydney."

"I never said I had new intel. I said I needed to see you in person."

"So why are we here?"

"Because I missed you. Do I need another reason to see my husband?"

"You missed me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I did!" She ran her hand down his broad chest. "Do you remember when we were married? How we would make love almost every day you were home?"

Jack grinned at the happy memory. That was the one thing that was never tarnished by learning the truth about her. Their sex life had always been very satisfying.

Irina continued. "When I was gone for so long, between prison and everything else, I had forgotten. But since that night in Panama, I feel like I'm lost in a desert. I can't go so long anymore without drinking you in, Jack." She lunged forward again into his arms.

He dodged her this time. "So you're just using me for sex?"

"Not necessarily. I don't just want sex, I want sex with you. There's really quite a big difference, sweetheart."

"I think I've been used by you enough," he said coldly. He had put up his stony-faced mask, the mask she hated. It was so unlike the Jack she had been married to. She despised the fact that she had been the cause of that mask, and it scared her to see him that way.

He turned away from her, instead standing by the window and looking out onto the street below. Irina left him alone. She chose instead to go into the bathroom. Jack ignored it. He did, however, take the hideous wig off. The glue was aggravating the stress headache he was quickly developing.

When Irina came out of the bathroom, she saw that gorgeous head of curly silver hair she loved so much. She smiled and padded across the hotel room in her bare feet. She pressed her cheek into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Jack tensed under her touch, but she refused to let go. After so many months of solitude, his solid presence was a comfort to her. And even if he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, Irina knew that he was happy to see her, too. As much as Jack liked to believe the contrary, the crimes Irina had committed and the deception she had used on him did not cancel out their ten happy, perfect years as husband and wife. She could see in his eyes how he looked at her. Behind the hatred and the hurt, the love was still there. If it weren't, she wouldn't have tried so hard to be with him. No one wants to be with someone who doesn't love them back. Even Irina Derevko wasn't that much of a masochist.

"It's strange," she began softly, "We've both changed so much in the last twenty years. There's no way we could have stayed the same. But I had a different name then. You're still Jack. And I so often confuse you with my Jack from all those years ago."

"I was young and stupid. Too trusting," he said gruffly.

Irina ignored his comment, fearing it would sting should she dwell on his words. "You were young? I was nineteen when we got married."

"No, you weren't. You were twenty-two. You're three years younger than me."

"My name wasn't the only thing I lied about."

Jack turned around to face her, pleased to see her flowing brown hair around her shoulders. "So that makes me six years older."

"I guess it does."

He smirked. "You're going to be fifty this year. Or did your birthday already pass?"

Irina's brow furrowed. "You know very well when my birthday is. Don't you dare pretend you forgot all those lavish things you bought me every year."

"Most men aren't good at remembering dates."

"It's a good thing that you aren't most men. I wouldn't love you if you were."

Finally, Jack shed his mask and gave a sincere smile. "That's nice to know. Even if you just want me for my body."

Irina laughed, her head tilting back again. Jack took the opportunity to attach his mouth to her skin there, licking and sucking and biting the sensitive areas. Irina's hands tangled in his hair as she indulged in the sensations he was creating.

They tumbled onto the bed, tugging each other's clothes off. In between, Irina asked, "So does this mean you still love your over-the-hill wife?"

"I'll love you until the day I die, Irina." He punctuated the sentiment with a few kisses to her delectable mouth. "I loved you then, and I love you now, even if you are too young for me."

"Most women lie about their age," she pointed out.

"No woman does anything the way you do, honey. Thank god. I don't think the world could handle another one of you."

Irina laughed again, but quickly transitioned into moaning as Jack got down to the business Irina had planned all along.

**The End**


End file.
